


Always Gonna Be Your Little Girl:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Beaches, Breakfast, Breakfast in Bed, Children, Daughters, Day At The Beach, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Family Drama, Gen, General, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Hurt/Comfort, Outing, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Sons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 10:55:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8443180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Grace felt terrible about the way she was acting towards her father, so she decided to surprise him with a wonderful breakfast, & a special heartfelt apology, How will he take it?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!*





	

*Summary: Grace felt terrible about the way she was acting towards her father, so she decided to surprise him with a wonderful breakfast, & a special heartfelt apology, How will he take it?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!*

 

Grace Williams thought about, & was feeling bad about how she treated her parents lately, especially her father, Detective Danny "Danno" Williams, who always had been her champion, & supporter, So, she had an idea of surprising him, by making him breakfast, & she got her little brother, Charles "Charlie" William Edwards to help out. "Come on, Charlie, Let's make Danno some breakfast, Shhh, It's a surprise", The Blond Headed Boy nodded excitingly, as they went into the kitchen, to get their deed done for that morning, But first, They had their own breakfast, before they started to cook.

 

It was coming out good, & Charlie was such a great helper, He made sure not to drop the juice, as he pours, & Grace takes it, & sets it on the tray, & she said with a smile, "Ready, Charlie ?", "Ready, Gracie", he replied back, & they headed upstairs, so they can surprise their father the right way, & make sure that he has the best day possible. "What's all of this ?", Danny woke up to the sound of them coming in, & he smiled, as his precious daughter sets up the tray in front of him. "Ready, Charlie, Like we practiced", "SURPRISE, DANNO, WE LOVE YOU !!!!", & he smiled even bigger, as the kids each kissed his cheek, & hugged him, Danny began to dig into his breakfast.

 

" That was good, Join me ?", he asked, Grace smiled, & said, "We already ate, This is just for you, Danno, We wanted you to relax", & so he did, he put on the t.v. in his room, & they watched some cartoons, & just relaxed, since it's rare for the blond detective to have a day off. As they saw Charlie was absorbed in his cartoons, Grace said this to her father, giving him the reason for the breakfast in bed, she just wanted him to know this.

 

"Danno, I just wanted to let you know that I **_am so_** sorry for what happened last year, I was selfish, I was afraid of sharing you with Charlie, But I shouldn't. He is a little boy who needs you, So I am willing to share you, whenever he needs you, Also I just missed our special times together, You know ?, I was thinking, When Charlie is back with Mom, How about the movies next week ?, My treat ?", she asked with a hopeful smile.

 

"I would love that, Monkey, It's a date, I will spring for the extra Goobers, & we will have a fun time", he said hugging his child towards him, She snuggled in, & just his comfort & love overtake her. She said with a smile, "I am always gonna be your little girl, Also I was thinking, This Halloween, Me & Charlie are gonna beat you in the Best Costume Contest", Danny said with a smirk, "Keep dreaming, Monkey, Keep dreaming", & they enjoyed their time together. "Danno, Can we go to the beach ?", Grace gave him her famous puppy dog eyes, & he knew that he was sunk, It was the best morning, thanks to his kids, so it's the least that they can do. "Sure, We will go in a little bit", They cheered, & spent the rest of their time enjoying their family time together.

 

The End.


End file.
